The University of North Carolina Child Development Research Institute was established in 1967 as a major research effort in the area of mental retardation and child development. The Institute is organized into two research centers, each representing a muldisciplinary program of research, training, outreach and service. The Biological Sciences Research Center program focuses upon the etiology, treatment and prevention of pathological conditions resulting in or potentially resulting in mental retardation. Basic research is conducted in such areas as genetics, biochemistry and pharmacology. The Center's Division for Disorders of Development and Learning is a University Affiliated Facilities program constituting the primary training and service effort in the Center. The Frank Porter Graham Child Development Center is concerned with socio-cultural factors associated with retarded development in young children, including nutritional and health factors. In addition to basic research, the F.P.G. Center has major program commitments to outreach activities (technical assistance programs) and multidisciplinary research training.